counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Silencer
A silencer, also known as a suppressor, is an applicable barrel extension. The silencer is mainly used to reduce the amount of noise and flash generated by firing a weapon. Contrary to popular belief, a silencer doesn't make a gun silent. Reducing the noise can also make a normally distinct sound unrecognizable. Silencers are important, usually for ambushes or any other stealthy attacking method. It also gives some weapons that are available to be silenced some advantages and disadvantages. The weapons that can be suppressed are the M4A1 and the KM .45 Tactical. The Schmidt Machine Pistol also has a fixed silencer, but it can't be removed. Gameplay Advantages *Lower the weapon's noise, harder for enemies to detect your position. *The silencer itself is free (only the weapon itself costs money) *In Counter-Strike only, it increases the M4's headshot damage by 3 points at point blank range and 1 for the other body part locations Disadvantages *Increases damage fall off for the M4 only *Decrease the accuracy of the weapon in Counter-Strike only *Increases recoil and spread of Counter-Strike's USP only *Attach and detach the silencer costs time. *Lowers damage overall for the USP Tactics When using the silencer, power is greatly reduced for the USP and damage fall off increases for the M4 so be sure to only use it for close-ranged combat purposes. In Counter-Strike, for long ranges the silencer should be removed due to its accuracy penalty but also remember the silencer does not affect the accuracy or recoil of the gun in Counter-Strike: Source. The only advantages included are the higher damage at close range for the M4 only and increased stealth abilities that can allow the user to remain hidden and become harder to be detected by enemies. In some maps such as office and militia, the enclosed areas provide silencer users excellent cover for breaching or for hiding. Do remember that the firing rate of silenced weapons is not altered in any way thus engaging users has the same level of danger even if they have removed the silencer(s). If you suspect a large group of enemies nearby and are alert for you to enter, you can either throw flashbangs and smoke grenades and fire your silenced weapons. Be sure to attach the silencer during freeze time or before you enter into combat since the attachment process takes time and leaves the player vulnerable to attack from enemies. It is worthy to note that silenced weapons do not provide enough advantages when you are in open-spaced areas, unless enemies have not detected you yet or you can score headshots. Unless you would like to remain stealthy, it may be best to remove the silencer unless you plan to get close to the opposing force. The silencer is not effective in Deleted Scenes, enemies can still detect you even if you fire the weapon with the silencer. However some player will still attach the silencer for lowers weapon's recoil or simply for the fun. Gallery Main Article: Silencer/Gallery Trivia *In the earlier Counter-Strike games, it is possible to attach and detach the silencer faster to the M4A1 and the KM .45 Tactical. This is done by quickly switching to another weapon and then back to the weapon with the silencer during the attachment/detachment process. If done quickly, the result is that the silencer is now attached or removed from the weapon. **However, this has been fixed in Counter-Strike: Source as you must fully complete the time taken to apply and remove the silencer, although if you attach a silencer at the end of the round and a new one starts before you could finish attaching it, the silencer will be already in your weapon. *No matter if you attached the silencer or not, it will be seen at third person view all the time in Counter-Strike and Counter-Strike: Condition Zero. External links *Silencer at Wikipedia Category:Gameplay